vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hikone Ubuginu
Summary Hikone Ubuginu (産絹彦禰, Ubuginu Hikone) a hybrid soul created by Tokinada to become the new Soul King. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-C | Low 6-B, higher with Resurrección Name: Hikone Ubuginu Origin: Bleach Gender: Androgynous Age: Unknown, looks around 15 years old Classification: A soul comprised of Shinigami/Hollow/Quincy/Human parts Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Pseudo Flight, Energy Projection, Accelerated Development, Reactive Power Level, Summoning (Ikomikidomoe can summon countless hollow like creatures which can multiply), Spiritual Awareness (Can see invisible spirits and objects), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings with Reiatsu), Can take their reiryoku and exert it as reiatsu, Limited Blood Manipulation (Using Blut, Hikone can flood their blood vessels with energy to reinforce them and can consume living beings to fuel Blut Vene Anhaben), Statistics Amplification (Can use Shunpo, Sonido, Hirenkyaku and Bringer Light in conjunction to boost their speed and harden their skin with Hierro and increase their defensive or offensive with Blut), Transformation (With Resurrection), Dimensional Travel (With Senkaimon and Garganta), Soul Manipulation (Because of Hikone's unique characteristic of being a combination of several entities of differing nature, they can directly damage souls with their Zanpakutō, extract and consume souls, manipulate the souls of objects or outright destroy souls), Invisibility, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm and interact with intangible spirits and objects), Overwhelming Aura (Spiritual pressure can passively induce ailments ranging from paralysis to fear inducement), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Immense Pain Tolerance, Resistance to Soul Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Large Island level (Fought against and could injure Grimmojow who was in Resurrección, Harribel, Nelliel, Bamibetta, Liltotto, Meninas, Candice, Giselle) | Small Country level+ (Fought against a base Kenpachi for a while), higher with Resurrección (Upon using Resurrección it also releases Hikone's limiter) Speed: Relativistic (Kept up and dodged attacks from the arrancars, female Sternritter and Kenpachi. At some point could blitz them), higher with Resurrección (Upon using Resurrección it also releases Hikone's limiter) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Large Island Class | Small Country Class+ Durability: At least Large Island level (Tanked attacks from the arrancars and female Sternritter), higher with Blut and Hierro | Small Country level+ (Took attacks from Kenpachi), higher with Blut, Hierro and Resurrección Stamina: Very high. Even with their internal nervous system being in a complete mess Hikone was nonchantly chatting and smiling, has enough reiatsu to "die" more than 1000 times when fighting against a Bankai Shuhei, most likely feels no pain at all Range: Extended melee range. Hundreds of meters with Cero and arrows Standard Equipment: Ikomikidomoe a Zanpakutō that was stolen from Ōetsu Intelligence: Possibly Average. Has the brain of Gremmy. Memorized the attack patterns of the Female Sternritter to counter-attack, skillful enough to use multiples powers from different races in conjunction with each other (for example: shooting ceros instead of arrows with a bow, combining all 4 movement techniques together) Weaknesses: Is too loyal to Tokinada obeying his every instruction making them unable to think for themself, Blut Vene and Blut Arterie use two different reishi systems, so they cannot be used at the same time Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Shinigami Powers and Abilities= Shunpo: A Shinigami movement technique which allows the user to move faster than the eye can follow. As speed is the main factor of the technique, the method is best characterized by how fast one can get from point A to point B in the least amount of steps. * Senka: A Shunpo technique described as a Shunpo with a physical twist. Hikone points their palms towards the opponents chest and uses their reiatsu to violate the opponents Saketsu and Hakusui causing them to lose consciousness. |-|Hollow Powers and Abilities= Sonído: A technique used by Arrancar that allows for high-speed movement, effectively analogous to the Shunpo used by Shinigami, and used in bursts to traverse distances quickly and fight at these high speeds. It also allows the user to avoid Pesquisa. Cero: A powerful blast of concentrated spiritual energy fired in a laser like fashion that only Hollows, Arrancars, and Visoreds can use. The power, force, speed, and blast area of the Cero is dependent on the strength, spiritual power, and sometimes skill of the user. Hikone can use create a bow and instead of using arrows to shoot they can shoot ceros. Hierro: A defensive technique used by Arrancar that toughens their skin by reinforcing it with condensed Reiryoku, allowing an Arrancar to confront an armed Shinigami with their bare hands. All Arrancar use this ability in some form to gain their supernatural toughness, but even an exceptionally powerful Hierro can be bypassed by focusing one's Reiryoku to a finer, sharper point. High-Speed Regeneration: An ability possessed by most Hollows, which allows them to rapidly recover from wounds. |-|Quincy Powers and Abilities= Hirenkyaku: Essentially the Quincy version of the Shinigami Shunpo and Arrancar Sonido. The Quincy creates platforms of Reishi under their feet to swiftly move around the battlefield. Blut: An advanced Quincy technique which grants one inhuman defensive and offensive capabilities, however it can't boost both offensive and defensive simultaneously. Additionally, Blut Vene can be used to stop blood loss due to injury. * Blut Vene: The defensive form of Blut, which grants the user a boost in defense by strengthening their skin in a similar fashion to an Arrancar's Hierro. ** Blut Vene Anhaben: Hikone can extend their Blut Vene out from their body to create a powerful forcefield that consumes those around it, breaking down living beings, to fuel and maintain itself. * Blut Arterie: The offensive form of Blut which grants the user inhuman attack power. This technique is the only thing capable of ensuring a Quincy's attacks can significantly damage a Bankai-wielding Shinigami. |-|Fullbring Powers and Abilities= Bringer Light: The Fullbringer's equivalent of Shunpo, however this is achieved by manipulating the soul inside everything else to enhance their movements. |-|Zanpakutō Powers and Abilities= Zanpakutō Ikomikidomoe: A Zanpakutō that was an ancient menos, and rival of Baraggan, from thousands of years ago. He has the ability to retain the spiritual-presume of whomever he consumed. He was renamed by Ichibē and sealed by Ōetsu into the form of a zanpakutō because his spiritual-pressure was too great to be extinguished. Ikomikidomoe can open portals through the Garganta at will, and possesses three different release commands. * First Release Special Ability: "Orbit the stars, Ikomikidomoe!" - The 1st release command transforms the blade into a long, vasto lorde-esque, tendril-arm. * Second Release Special Ability: "Send them to their burials, and engrave them in memory, Ikomikidomoe!" - The 2nd release command conjures a large hollow that Hikone rides, almost like like a serpentine-looking Hooleer. It's as large as a gillian menos, and has spiritual-pressure comparable to a vasto lorde menos. The large hollow's voice can shake the atmosphere creating many agreesive tornadoes. ** Summoning: Hikone can also use Ikomikidomoe to summon hundreds and thousands of huge-hollows that are either airborne and terrestrial, each as powerful as an adjuchas menos. The hollows can absorb reishi to multiply indefinitely. * Third Release Special Ability: "Hatch the deceased, Ikomikidomoe!" - The 3rd release command conjures another large hollow, but smaller than the 2nd release, and closer in size to an adjuchas menos, with spiritual-pressure higher than a vasto lorde menos arrancar. Resurrección The Arrancar equivalent of a Shikai/Bankai, this form allows an Arrancar to unleash their true power as a Hollow. Ikomikidomoe Hō'ōraku Hakkei: Hikone's Resurrección. Upon releasing, it also releases the limits of Hikone's hidden power. Hikone takes on a more beast-like/hollow-like physical features, and their robes turn black. File:Ikomikidomoe_2nd_Release.png|Second Release File:Ikomikidomoe%27s_summoned_hollows.png|Summoned Hollows Key: First Fight | Second Fight Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Loyal Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Sword Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Summoners Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Blood Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Soul Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Aura Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Bow Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Tier 6